


Darkness

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negro por los secretos, negro por las sombras, negro por la pena...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakuruchan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nakuruchan).



Las suaves cerdas del pincel terminaron de acariciar la delicada forma.  
  
El negro cubría el espacio en donde, hasta hacía unos instantes, moraba el blanco.  
  
Dejó sobre el pequeño altar la figura y la contempló.  
  
La última de su colección.  
  
Un diminuto ejército de monstruos a escala, todos ellos hechos a mano.  
  
Los repasó, en la estantería que tenía enfrente, uno a uno la mirada.  
  
Se levantó de la silla y tomó entre sus manos uno de ellos.  
  
Lo inspeccionó con consideración. Apreció todas sus características a la luz de la única lámpara que rompía la oscuridad de la habitación, acariciando sus formas con delicadeza.  
  
 _Como figuritas de barro en manos de su dios..._  
  
Un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo sacudió.  
  
Observó cómo su pequeña creación se alejaba de él.  
  
Intentó alcanzarla mientras caía pero fue inútil.  
  
Cayó al suelo junto con ella.  
  
Se había dividido en demasiados pedazos pequeños como para volver a juntarlos.  
  
Sonrió con alivio al recordar que él no tenía poder para insuflar vida en sus creaciones; de ser así, no sería capaz de soportar una nueva pérdida.  
  
Con celo fue reuniendo, uno a uno, los fragmentos en su mano, para luego, todo junto, depositarlo en una la caja.  
  
Subió a la estantería al que se suponía que tenía que ser su último monstruo, y lo dejó en el lugar que antes ocupaba la desgraciada figurita.  
  
La luz que bañaba el improvisado ataúd teñía de negro a todas las piezas que había dentro.  
  
Lo había decidido: crearía un  _nuevo_  monstruo con ellas, uno  _distinto_.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Lo normal era amar a los héroes, sin embargo, y cada vez más, su corazón era ocupado por sus monstruos.  
  
Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, su pequeña armada fue creciendo en número y en variedad. Incluso ahora jugaba de  _game master_  sólo para poder controlarlos.  
  
No era cuestión de poder o de ver sufrir a los buenos, simplemente le parecía que la efímera vida de aquellos personajes no era tenida en cuenta con la importancia que merecía.  
  
Ningún héroe es héroe si no supera una prueba. Ninguna prueba es tal si no hay obstáculos a superar. Y no hay mayor obstáculo que quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo.  
  
Siempre había tratado con primor a sus personajes secundarios. Los había detallado con gran delicadeza para que, en caso necesario, pudieran defenderse y sobrevivir. Sin embargo, sus grandes olvidados habían sido los  _"malos"_ , ellos, en aquel momento, no eran más que un sacrificio necesario para que el héroe se convirtiera en tal. Pero todo cambió cuando creó a  _Zork_.  
  
Su gran Rey había reemplazado a uno anterior que no era piadoso con sus súbditos. Aquél los utilizaba de manera indiscriminada y les daba muerte cuando lo creía necesario. Ahora, siempre estaba en primera línea de batalla, seguía con interés la evolución de las contiendas de sus subordinados e intentaba que tuvieran siempre la fuerza necesaria para poder derrotar a quién intentara invadir su reino.  
  
Gracias a esta nueva filosofía parecía encontrar una lección más razonada para la vida de sus monstruos que la simple muerte a manos del bueno de turno.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
 _Zork_  aparecía en sus sueños.  
  
Seguramente su propia obsesión por crear un monstruo poderoso había hecho de él un sueño recurrente.  
  
Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos podía precisar cuándo había sido la primera vez que había soñado con él; pero sí sabía que siempre había estado allí de alguna forma, tal vez no como _Zork_ , pero sí recordaba esa sensación de protección que sólo él le podía dar.  
  
Estar con él en sueños era como adentrarse en la oscuridad total teniendo la seguridad de que nada malo podría pasar. Era como tirarse a un vacío sabiendo que no caerías. Era tener la certeza definitiva de que todo estaría bien, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar.  
  
Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que  _Zork_  perdió su condición de monstruo para convertirse en humano.  
  
Le impactó verse reflejado en él.  _Zork_  se había convertido en una versión más segura y poderosa de su propia persona. Sin duda, todo lo que él desearía ser.  
  
Le inquietaba esta nueva condición.  
  
 _Zork_  se sabía poderoso y probaba que lo era cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Sin embargo, al verlo en su forma humana temía del poder que ostentaba y de las acciones que realizaba. No podía evitar sentirse cautivado de la resolución que mostraba pero sentía, cada vez más, como suyo el peso de las responsabilidades que  _Zork_  tomaba.  
  
Fue entonces, cuando no pudo soportar más esa carga, que  _Zork_  lo abrazó por primera vez.  
  
Sus brazos lo envolvieron por completo, podía sentir la respiración ajena entre su pelo y un murmullo, que no llegaba a definirse, lo tranquilizó.  
  
Recordaba que aquella primera vez su cuerpo se había hecho liviano, tanto que, incluso, le parecía que estaba soñando en el sueño.  
  
Se había vuelto a sentir seguro en su presencia. Se volvía a sentir tranquilo y empezó a desear que  _él_  fuera real.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Había sacado a los personajes secundarios de su caja y los había distribuido en el poblado de forma que pareciera que estaban disfrutando de una buena velada.  
  
Sus monstruos estaban al acecho, en el bosque, listos para ser llamados a la batalla cuando el dado y su rey así lo quisieran.  
  
El Rey vigilaba expectante, desde un campo cercano al poblado, la llegada de los futuros héroes.  
  
Corrió a la puerta cuando el sonido del timbre le avisó de que su amigo y contrincante había llegado.  
  
Todo estaba listo para empezar una nueva partida.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
No sabía qué había pasado.  
  
Sólo recordaba haber deseado que aquella partida no terminara y que cuando despertó ya estaba en la cama.  
  
Su padre le contó que lo había llamado muy angustiado cuando su amigo se había desmayado mientras jugaban. Lo cierto era que no se había desmayado: Su contrincante había caído en coma.  
  
La angustia había revivido en él. Parecía no querer alejarse.  
  
Intentó por todos los medios que le fue posible recordar que había pasado esa noche, pero no tuvo éxito.  
  
Sus sueños eran los únicos que parecían querer advertirle de lo sucedido, sin embargo, no era capaz de entenderlos. Sólo podía traer a la superficie cómo el  _Zork_  humano tomaba parte de la batalla, enfrentándose directamente a su amigo, logrando que, tras la lucha, se retirara.  
  
Juntó con angustia el tablero que con tanta ilusión había puesto para la partida.  
  
Le temblaba el pulso cuando tomó entre sus manos la figurita del héroe que representaba a su contrincante. La contempló, con lágrimas en los ojos, y descubrió con asombro las grandes similitudes que tenía con su amigo.  
  
Por unos instantes pensó en destruirla, descargar todo el dolor que sentía por su pérdida con ella, pero desistió. Nada lograría con ello.  
  
Un gran dolor en el pecho lo invadió cuando intentó ponerla a salvo, escondiéndola en la estantería junto a los personajes que ya no utilizaba.  
  
Su cuerpo tenía razón: su amigo seguramente preferiría estar en las siguientes partidas.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dos, cinco, diez... No sabía cuántas veces había sucedido.  
  
Personas que conocía de siempre y aquellas de las que apenas sabía sus nombres habían caído en coma sobre su tablero.  
  
Estaba asustado. En ninguna de las ocasiones podía recordar cómo había pasado.  
  
Y cada vez, era más difícil seguir.  
  
Se presentaba a sus nuevos compañeros. Seguramente se sentaría cerca, por no decir al lado, del chico más ruidoso y sociable de la clase. En el primer recreo ese mismo chico le presentaría a sus variopintos amigos y hablaría de cosas triviales. Cuando no era ese el caso, seguramente, un grupo de chicas lo vendrían a buscar para llevarlo a dar una vuelta por el colegio y mostrárselo. Es muy posible que en ese trayecto apareciera alguien, un alumno o un profesor, amenazando con contar su reciente pasado. Unos días después, el viernes, o la misma tarde de su llegada, uno de los chicos que se presentó el primer día iría a su casa para poder jugar y empezaría toda la pesadilla de nuevo.  
  
Su padre lo cambiaba de colegio, obligándolo a mudarse, para poder alejarlo lo máximo posible de todo, pero no lo conseguía.  
  
Sabía que había sido por su culpa y tenía las figuritas para recordarlo. Pero esta vez sería distinto, no cometería los mismos errores.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La opresión constante en su pecho desde que Yugi le había permitido observar de cerca el colgante con el mismo símbolo que su anillo.  
  
La risa que había oído tras el incidente con el profesor.  
  
Todo indicaba que su pobre y escasa cordura parecía querer irse.  
  
Nunca esperó que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas. Ni imaginó que un ser semejante habitara en él.  
  
La voz de quien creía  _Zork_  fue convincente, pero no por ello dejó de asustarse. Saber fehacientemente que sus propios deseos habían logrado esos sucesos lo hizo perderse aún más.  
  
Ahora no tenía ningún control real sobre  _él_.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Yugi había sacado de  _Zork_  una parte de él en un intento desesperado por encontrar ayuda.  
  
Verlo dominando el tablero y controlándolos como si fueran sus figuritas era distinto a intentar combatirlo desde su propio cuerpo.  
  
Sonrió a su suerte cuando se encontró a sí mismo como un mago blanco en el juego. Los únicos que no habían llegado a corromper su necesidad de comprensión sobre el mundo, eran sus personajes secundarios. Y saberse arropado por uno de ellos lo alivió.  
  
Tendría que haber recordado que siendo el creador de ese tablero no debería haber tomado partido por ninguna parte. Darle poder a  _Zork_  o a los héroes no era algo que él tenía que decidir, lo hacían los dados y la partida.  
  
Estaba decidido a no volver a perder a nadie.  
  
Ahora sería capaz de conquistarse a sí mismo.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Tras la calma, el juego había terminado.  
  
Ver a las figuritas sonreír, le daba la certeza de que todo había acabado.  
  
Atesorarlas le hizo pensar en todos los amigos que había ganado y en los que había recuperado.  
  
Llevó sus manos hasta el cajón del escritorio de su habitación. Reposaba allí, guardado entre tela, el anillo milenario.  
  
No le había dicho nada a sus nuevos amigos sobre él, ni de  _Zork_  ni del supuesto ladrón de tumbas.  
  
Él los había creado y luego los había liberado. El hecho de que ahora no existieran como tales los convertían en no reales, pero siempre podría traerlos de vuelta.  
  
Le debía todo lo que era a  _Zork_  y a su forma humana.  
  
Su propia oscuridad no había desaparecido, pero ahora era un poco menos sombría.


	2. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una continuación del anterior pero no necesariamente ^-^

Pasó el dedo sobre el escritorio de su habitación, recordando otros tiempos.  
  
Pensar en él hacía que se entrecortara su respiración.  
  
Con tan solo levantar la vista podía verlo frente a él sonriendo. Podía sentir cómo sus manos entrelazaban las suyas y cómo empezaba a degustar sus dedos.  
  
Sentado en la cama, sentía cómo acortaba las distancias para recorrerlo entero con sus labios mientras le sacaba la ropa.  
  
Sentía cómo las sábanas se amoldaban a los dos, haciendo de escudo hacia el mundo, ocultándolos de todos y todo.  
  
Recordaba cómo las embestidas, rudas y rápidas, le extraían sonidos que de otra forma no existirían.  
  
Aún ahora, podía escuchar el susurro de su voz diciéndole que era la oscuridad.  _Su_  oscuridad.  
  
Perderse en él era sentirse vivo. Sumirse en él era dejar de existir.  
  
Ver el espejo del escritorio velado le recordaba que Yugi le había hecho marchar. Y no podía odiarlo por eso. Su necesidad lo había creado. No importaba lo que ellos dijeran,  _ésa_  era la verdad.  
  
Abrió el cajón y acarició la tela que recubría el anillo milenario.  
  
Suspiró profundamente y rogó para que todos lo perdonaran. En un par de movimientos el anillo estaba colgando sobre su pecho y la imagen ajena a él se reflejaba en el espejo.  
  
Él podría ser su oscuridad pero lo cierto era que no sería capaz de brillar sin él.

**Author's Note:**

> La frase del resumen pertenece a La Cruz Del Guerrero - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux. Si tenes tiempo te recomiendo leerla, esta muy bien ^_^
> 
> Este fanfic fue un regalo para Nakuruchan en el intercambio 2010-2011 de la comunidad de livejournal aisinfronteras.
> 
> MIL Y MUCHAS MAS GRACIAS a cheshirecaat por betearme este fic.


End file.
